vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier
|-|Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier= |-|Trishula, the Dragon of Icy Imprisonment= |-|Evilswarm Ouroboros= Summary Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier is a ancient dragon that served as the ultimate weapon of the Ice Barrier Tribe. It was originally sealed by the Prior of the Ice Barrier, but was released at the end of the First Great War in order to defeat the demons of the Fabled. However, it went out of control and froze the world over, forcing the ghost of the Prior, Sacred Spirit of the Ice Barrier, to give up its being in order to seal it and the other Ice Barrier Dragons within the void. It was released by the Evilswarm and corrupted into Evilswarm Ouroboros, but was ultimately fused together with Rasalhague and the other dragons to form Evilswarm Kerykeion. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least High 6-A | At least High 4-C, possibly 3-C Name: Trishula | Ouroboros Origin: Yu-Gi-Oh! Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Level 9 Water Attribute Sea-Serpent Type Monster | Rank 4 Dark Attribute Dragon Type Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Large Size (Type 2), Ice Manipulation (His ice is much stronger than that of Brionac and Gungir), Time Stop (His ice so potent that he was able to stop time on a global scale), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Attack Reflection, and Power Nullification (Broke free from the powers of the Ice Mirror and Mediums) | All previous powers to a much greater extent plus Mind Manipulation (Those incapable of resisting its intense evil thoughts of the Evilswarm are instantly corrupted, turning them into more Evilswarm), Corruption, Possession (Those corrupted by the Evilswarm take control of those they fight to pass on its influence. This also works on machines and the dead), Resurrection (Able to resurrect the dead as well as destroyed technology by turning them into Evilswarm), and Empathic Manipulation and Absorption (Evilswarm grow more powerful by absorbing negative emotions, the more they are exposed to negative emotions the stronger they become), Disease Manipulation (Can spread the Evilswarm) Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Froze the entire planet, which would yield this much energy) | At least Multi-Continent level (Stronger than its previous form) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Fought and nearly defeated Constellar Ptolemy M7. Killed Gem-Knight Pearl) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Multi-Continent Class | At least Large Star Class, possibly Galaxy Class Durability: Multi-Continent level | At least Multi-Continent level (Stronger than its previous form) | At least Large Star level, possibly Galaxy level (Took hits from Constellar Ptolemy M7) Stamina: High Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: None notable Key: Trishula | Dragon of Icy Imprisonment | Ouroboros Others Notable Victories: Saitama (One-Punch Man) Saitama’s Profile (Speed Equalized. Both were in their High 6-A version) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Konami Category:Dragons Category:Sea Monsters Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Ice Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Possession Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Monsters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Duel Terminal Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Disease Users Category:Board Game Characters